Chui Un Bogoss
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM][Fluff, Slash]Moi Draco Malfoy, canon et dieu du sexe, entre conquêtes, soirées, fringues et soins capillaires comme corporelles ….. Je ne sais plus à quel saint me vouer. Dur la vie d’un Bogoss, franchement je ne le souhaite à personne.


**Chui un bogoss !!!!

* * *

**

**Résumé** : HPDM, Fluff, Two-Shot (voir Three), Slash !! Moi Draco Malfoy, canon et dieu du sexe, entre conquêtes, soirées, fringues et soins capillaires comme corporelles ….. Je ne sais plus à quel saint me vouer. Dur la vie d'un Bogoss, franchement je ne le souhaite à personne.

**Genre/Rating** : Romance/Humour, fiction classée T

**Couple** : A votre avis ? Qui colle siiiiii biiiiennnn avec notre blondinet national ? Dans le mille ! C'est Ryry''.

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore elle ? Ouaip j'avoue ... je suis du genre prolifique en ce moment :)

Pour une fois je ne suis pas allée chercher l'idée plus loin que mon nez …. Mes oreilles pour être plus précise.  
A vrai dire j'écoutais « Bo goss » de Diziz la peste, aime le 3e degré mouah (malheureusement elle prend une tournure véridique quand on voit certains jeunes de Marseille niak niak niak m'enfin ce n'est pas le sujet) quand elle est venue.

_Mais dique donque, qu'est'ce qu'estelle ?_

Elle à pour base Draco, son style impeccable et le Gros tombeur qu'on voit souvent dans les fictions (Ah ce que je peux l'aimer mon Dray booogooosssss)

J'ai eu comme une folle envie de le parodier ….. J'en aurai presque honte :D

Je préfère prévenir : Cela sera du n'importe n'awak (pas comme si ça allait changer de ce que je fais habituellement --), mais c'est du HPDM …. Même s'il s'agit plutôt d'un Dray centric.

Cependant j'ai comme dans l'idée, allez savoir d'où cela me vient, qu'on va me détester.

Je n'en dis pas plus, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

**Dédicace** : A l'hôpital de la conception à Marseille …. Qui a repoussé mon opération à la semaine prochaine ….. Etant dans l'incapacité de me prendre maintenant.

Super sympa !!! Une semaine de stress supplémentaire. O joie !!

_Gros bisous à la tigresse … Pour qui j'ai écris cette fiction à la base ;) ... A ce propos la miss je suis sur MSN ce soir ... En esperant t'y trouver :)_

**Je répondrais aux reviews De Lips Of An Angel et Little Fury dans la soirée. …. Ne pouvant leur envoyer de RAR , je profite de cette publication pour remercier tous les anonymes, j'ai été plus que contente de les recevoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles plairaient autant ;)**

**Disclaimer** : Suis-je vraiment obligée ? Ok !! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR !! Beuhh totalement injuste °-°

* * *

**Chambre de Préfet en chef, Poudlard, Ecosse, Samedi 25 Avril. **

Draco Lucius Malfoy, bogoss et dieu incontesté du sexe, était perplexe.

_Très !! _

Devant son armoire à faire pâlir les plus grands fans de haute couture ainsi que du prêt-à-porter du monde sorcier et d'ailleurs, il cherchait depuis une bonne demie heure** La tenue parfaite** qui aurait l'énorme chance et l'immense privilège d'être portée par son corps d'adonis pour la sortie de ce soir prévue en boite.

Tssss petite veinarde va !!

Cependant pour nous, pauvres mortels que nous sommes, les problèmes ont toujours tendance à nous tomber sur le coin de la figure sans crier gare.

Cette fois ci ne fut pas l'exception à la règle, malheureusement.

Vous l'avez donc compris qu'un gros Hic avait diaboliquement pointé le bout de son vil nez, et sans vouloir en rajouter une couche, il n'était pas des moindres …….

En dehors du fait que Draco commençait sérieusement à se les geler, une simple mini serviette autour de la taille c'était sexy certes, mais il y avait beaucoup mieux comme source de chaleur.

…… il ne trouvait rien qui pouvait être éventuellement, le tout était dans le éventuellement, digne de lui.

Pour preuve les ¾ de ses tenues avaient été porté au moins une fois ….

_OKSOUR ! _

……. et le reste était largement passé de mode.

_Absolument ! _

Il avait un rang à tenir sacré non d'un sombral.

Certaines datées au moins du mois dernier, c'est peu dire à quel point elles pouvaient être considérer comme préhistoriques.

Sacrilège !!!

C'te grosse Honte quoi !!!

Qu'elles aillent mourir brûlées au fond du lac ses vieilleries !!!

Une idée plus qu'alléchante a vrai dire mais à réaliser beaucoup plus tard, manque évident de temps : il était déjà 14h …. Donc aucune minute à perdre avec des futilités.

Désespéré, à juste titre, il prit son dernier diesel flambant neuf ainsi qu'un t-shirt moulant noir avec autant de motivation que le pauvre condamné qui se dirigeait à l'échafaud pour se faire pendre et alla se changer dans sa salle de bain.

**-oOOBoGossOOo- **

Putain ce qu'il était **C.A.N.O.N. **

Devant sa glace à se contempler avec les vêtements sélectionnés un peu plus tôt, Draco Malfoy se regardait sous toutes les coutures.

De la pointe des ses cheveux aux ongles de ses orteils il ne se trouvait aucun défaut.

Même, il pouvait dire avec toute modestie qu'il transpirait la perfection.

Y a pas à dire, s'il pouvait sortir avec lui-même il ne se ferait pas prier.

Un petit soupir rêveur passa ses douces et délicates lèvres rosées suite à une vision très furtive de lui-même et de son double faisant des choses peu catholiques.

Horriblement bandant.

Secouant la tête pour virer ses images de pures débauches, il se recentra sur sa tache première.

Fantasmer sur sa personne était totalement compréhensible quand on le voyait, le contraire aurait été plus que franchement étonnant, mais bon il n'avait pas que cela à faire.

Il se jaugea encore quelques secondes d'un œil critique.

Être parfait soit, mais soyons réaliste les fringues c'était de la vrai daube.

Merlin !!!

Il était dans la mouise.

**-oOOBoGossOOo- **

Jetant dans un excès de pure rage contre le mur la pile de magazines qu'il était entrain de feuilleter afin de se donner quelques idées de toilettes, Draco malfoy fulminait.

Rien.

Nothing.

Que dalle.

Nada.

The grosse déche !!

Il avait pour habitude de s'inspirer de différents styles de stars mondialement reconnues comme des professionnelles de la mode - merci les paparazzis et le premier qui le répète se prendra un impardonnable foi de serpentard - mais malheureusement la malchance semblait le poursuive comme un chewing gum sous les basques dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser même après un mois de tentatives infructueuses.

Méritait-il autant de haine pour que le sors s'acharne sur lui de cette manière ?

Sûrement pas.

Alors pourquoi les peoples possédaient-ils tous des goûts de chiottes en ce moment ?

Hein ?

Soyons franc, il était incontestable que la fourrure lui sciait merveilleusement au teint.

Mais bleu et violet avec des rayures jaunes ?

Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution s'il voulait serrer des coquines ce soir : Shopping !!

Comme le disait Tata Gladys, paix en son âme : _Jeune insolant, sache que l'on attire pas les inféris avec de la simple charcuterie. _

Mouais, vraiment étrange la tantine.

**-oOOBoGossOOo- **

Après avoir aussi gentiment que possible ameuter ses troupes ….

_« Blaise, Théo ! Vous avez exactement deux seconde pour ramener vos gros culs dans ma chambre. Est-ce bien clair ? » _

... Il expliqua rapidement son plan d'action aux deux garçons nouvellement affalés sur les deux fauteuils en cuir de son antre : '**BOUTIQUES BOUTIQUES BOUTIQUES **et** BOUTIQUES'**.

Et malgré les quelques protestations qu'il reçut …..

_« 'Tain Dray tu fais vraiment chier » _

_« Ouais c'est de l'abus vieux. Même les bordels Hollandais sont moins fréquentés que le Pré au lard un samedi après midi » _

… , qu'il balaya d'un simple geste de la main, il mit avec tout la grâce qui le caractérisait une casquette sur sa chevelure d'or - pas question qu'on le reconnaisse habiller de la sorte - et prit sa GOLDEN GOBELIN CARD, dernière trouvaille qui faisait fureur chez les sorciers.

Il ouvrit sans plus attendre la porte et sortit sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment bien que ses amis le suivraient.

N'était pas Leader qui voulait.

**-oOOBoGossOOo- **

Henry Adams, une expression de lassitude inscrite sur son visage, poussa un petit couinement de détresse en voyant entrer dans son magasin «**Gaychiffon (1) : prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers de pères en fils. Tous les 1er mardi du mois - 20 à partir du second achat** » trois jeunes garçons.

Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ses foutues sorties scolaires où les ignobles gamins, des sortes de tsunamis en puissance, passaient des heures à retourner tout son stock pour ne rien prendre au final.

_Inadmissible ! _

Son cousin Argus avait définitivement raison au sujet des punitions à instaurer à ses sales morveux.

Un grand Homme ce Argus, la fierté familiale.

Cependant son visage dépité fit vivement place à un beaucoup plus joyeux quand il reconnu le jeune Malfoy, avec un peu difficulté il fallait l'avouer - _Que faisait-il avec cette chose immonde sur la tête ? -_ dans les nouveaux arrivants.

Se frottant les mains dans un rictus démoniaque, des Gallions au fond des yeux - la recette de la journée étant désormais assurée - il s'approcha de son client préfère, ignorant superbement les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Rampant plus bas que terre en guise de salutation, il afficha son sourire le plus hypocrite.

« Monsieur Malfoy, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir dans ma si modeste entreprise »

Fronçant de dégoût son petit nez aristocratique, Draco Lucius Malfoy, toujours bogoss et dieu incontesté du sexe de son état, ne s'abaissa pas lui adresser la parole.

Il n'avait que faire des petits de ce monde.

Henry, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, ne prit pas la mouche, pas le moins du monde vexé par l'attitude odieuse du pisseux.

« Alors Monsieur en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Avez-vous une idée bien précise de ce que vous rechercher ? »

« Hn !! »

Et ce fut sans plus de considération pour Henry Adams qu'en conquérant des temps moderne Draco se dirigea dans les rayons en espérant trouver la perle rare.

**-oOOBoGossOOo-**

« Oh magnifique ! Cela vous va à ravir Monsieur Malfoy, comme tout ce que vous portez bien entendu. »

Pour toute réponse Draco le toisa méchamment - pourquoi cet insecte osait lui parler alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas daigné lui dire un seul mot ? - et reporta aussitôt son attention sur le miroir devant lui, vision bien plus intéressante à son goût.

Néanmoins il grimaça face à l'image qu'il lui renvoyait.

Une véritable horreur ce …

C'était quoi au fait cette pseudo couleur ?

Il regarda l'étiquette.

_Du_ _pourpre_ ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais bien sur, on y croyait dur comme fer.

Et pourquoi pas Snape qui jouait au Stripe-Poker avec McGonagall, Pomfrey, et la folledingue de Trelawney tout en buvant du thé pendant qu'on y était...

Il ricana.

Totalement R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E.

**-oOOBoGossOOo- **

**Pendant ce temps dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Pouldard. **

« Délicieux ce thé Minerva »

« Merci Poppy »

« Silence femelles ! »

Deux regards noirs de jetés dans la direction du maître de Potions tandis que le troisième se faisait plutôt provocateur.

« C'est entre vous et moi Snape. **_Mano à Mano_**. »

Une revanche qui se prend pour celle en soutien gorge.

« …. »

Des respirations de retenues.

« Vous avez un Brelan de 10 ? »

« Petite idiote, vous le voyez bien non ? »

Un ancien espion sous pression comme jamais, son honneur d'homme est en jeu.

« Ah Ah ! J'en étais sur ! Je l'avais vu dans mon marre de café d'hier soir. Perdu cher collègue !! Carré de roi pour moi »

Une sentence qui tombe en même temps que des cartes sur une table.

Un Séverus en état de choc sous les sourires sadiques des dites trois femelles.

« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn !! »

Un cri de désespoir de lancé.

« Siiiiiiiiiiii !! »

Des hurlements d'hystérie de poussés.

« Que Voldemort ressuscite, je vous en supplie Merlin, qu'il me revienne »

Une vaine prière d'un homme se sachant condamné.

« Mais oui Séverus, si vous voulez. Mais pour le moment vous vous la fermez et vous faites tomber le caleçon »

Un appareil de photo de sorti dont ne sais où comme par magie, si gentiment prêté par Albus.

« A L'AIDE !!!! A MA VERTUE !!! Ne m'approchez pas saletés de matrices ovariennes !!! Mais vous allez me lâcher ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! »

**-oOOBoGossOOo- **

**Retour au Gaychiffon (1). **

En ce regardant avec plus de précisions, c'est vrai qu'après réflexion qu'il y avait une vague ressemblance avec du pourpre.

Peu importe, c'était un désastre.

Par l'enfer, comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre par ce chacal de Zabini ?

Un _imperium_ peut être ?

Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Faire de lui un dindon de la farce ?

Jamais.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait extrêmement glacé chez les Malfoy et cela du se lire sur son visage car aussi instantanément qu'il était venu, le début de fou rire de Blaise et Théo s'était stoppés ….. Radicalement.

Etrange, n'est ce pas ?

Ravi de son effet, Draco planta ses splendides yeux d'un bleu gris dans ceux du propriétaire de la boutique, qui essaya de réprimer autant que possible les frissons qui le parcouraient face à l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait du blond.

« Alfred »

« Je… Je m'appelle Henry monsieur »

« Si vous le dite. Votre père possède une qualité dont vous étés totalement dénué mon pauvre ami : Le goût. »

Prenant sur lui, Henry, vrai professionnel jusqu'aux bouts des ongles - surtout avec les clients emmerdants et insultant au possible - serra les poings de rage et agrandis son semblant de sourire.

« Comment va-t il à ce propos ? Toujours Malade ? »

« Non Monsieur. »

« Tant mieux. »

« En fait il est mort la semaine dernière Monsieur. L'enterrement aura lieu demain matin.»

« Oh bien ! »

Horriblement affecté par la nouvelle, le jeune Malfoy désigna son costume du doigt.

« Vous auriez le même en noir dans ma taille ? » **(2) **

**-oOOBoGossOOo-**

« Hi Coquine ! »

Un clin d'œil en accompagnement.

« hi hi hi hi hi ! »

Une caissière sous le charme, rouge comme jamais elle ne l'a été.

Un sourire séducteur qui prend vie sur le visage d'un jeune homme blond.

« …… »

De la bave qui fait son apparition sur le coin de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Uhu ? »

Un sourcil narquois qui se lève.

« ….. »

Un air rêveur, une amnésie momentanée où l'on oublie jusqu'à la raison du pourquoi on est payé.

« Et café ? Je dois le mouler moi-même peut être ? »

Trois verts et argent qui ricanent cruellement.

**-oOOBoGossOOo-**

Une fois sorti du Starbuck coffee **(3)**, Blaise et Théo avaient demandé à Draco où le blond comptait se rendre vu qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de se diriger vers le chemin de retour de l'école.

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse de sa part, Ils avaient haussés les épaules et suivis dans la rue principale du village.

Après tout ils étaient habitués au comportement plus que suffisant du Serpentard.

Alors entre marcher et crever, le choix semblait logique.

Attitudes Fières d'adoptées et torses savamment bombés, ils faisaient tourner plus d'une tête sur leur passage.

Ils leur étaient impossible de parcourir un seul mètre sans entendre des dixièmes de soupirs amourachés.

« S'il est boooooooooo »

« Whoaaa !! »

« Je le veux. »

« Quels Canons les filles !! Vous avez vu ? »

« Epouse moiiiiiii !!

Décidemment de nos jours les demoiselles ne possédaient plus aucune classe !!

**A suivre …..

* * *

**

**(1) (3)** Sans commentaire

**(2)** Je sais, Je suis vraiment horrible °-°

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. La 2é partie arrive d'ici deux semaines ou trois … _Fin de la journée de préparation, entrée du Ryry et plus encore_ ….. Voir moins si je suis motivée :)

A bientôt les gens !!!


End file.
